


The Flash and the Tooth Fairy

by blackcaps



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Party, Retirement, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcaps/pseuds/blackcaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brendon McCullum's final test in Christchurch, he holds a costume party to celebrate his retirement. But not everyone is happy with their costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flash and the Tooth Fairy

In the setting Canterbury sunlight, Trent felt incredibly conspicuous as he made the dash up the driveway from his taxi. Readjusting the lightning bolts strapped to the side of his head, he wondered how he'd ended up in such a ridiculous position. He hadn't thought of Brendon as much of a dress ups man, but if Baz wanted a superhero costume retirement party, then Baz would get a superhero costume retirement party. He tugged at his tight Flash costume as he rang the doorbell of his captain's massive house. 

"Boult. Good to see you," Brendon growled from beneath his black mask.  
"Hi Batman," Trent grinned back.  
"Trenty - great lycra," called Kane from the couch, looking even younger than usual in his Robin costume.   
Brendon gestured to the doorway at the side - "Drinks are in there, help yourself mate."

In the kitchen, Nathan had some arrows slung over his shoulder and was emptying the dishwasher.   
"Hawkeye?" checked Trent.   
"Yeah mate, doing the hard slog without any recognition," Nathan joked. He finished putting the cutlery away and handed Trent a beer. 

They headed back to the main room and found that Kane had been joined by a man covered with layers of orange crepe paper, and another with a giant S on his chest.  
"Gup's the Human Torch because he's ginger and he's hard to look at," joked the latter.   
"I think you'll find that it's because I'm smoking hot," interjected Martin. "And the only thing super about Ross is the size of the KFC bucket he just demolished."

The doorbell rang again and a skinny Spiderman with trendy glasses wandered in, followed by a solid man with green paint on his face and arms.   
"Mitch! Doug!" the couch sitters chimed.  
Doug picked up an empty can from the table and crushed it between his hands. "HULK SMASH!" he hollered, and everyone cheered.

As this was happening, Corey tried to sneak into the house unnoticed, but at his size - and dressed in a violently violet leotard, pink tutu, and fairy wings - he never had a chance. As soon as he bumbled into the room, everyone erupted with laughter.  
"...The tooth fairy is a superhero of dental hygiene," Corey tried to explain over the noise. "Also I may have lost a bet with Tim."  
Tim (dressed as Iron Man) appeared in the doorway, grinning like an idiot and accepting high fives from his cackling mates.  
"I was going to come as Thor..." the over-sized fairy grumbled.

Trent could see Tim sidling over towards him so he hastily turned the stereo on before Tim could start mocking him for his outfit.  
"Didn't know Ronald McDonald was a superhero," accosted Tim.  
Trent motioned that he couldn't hear him.  
"DIDN'T KNOW RONALD MCDONALD WAS A SUPERHERO!"  
Trent turned the music up and shrugged cheekily, which prompted Tim to try and get his friend in a headlock. The Flash ducked and made an undignified squeak as he ran off. Iron Man chased him around the room for a minute and a half before tackling him into an armchair, much to the delight of the rest of the party.

*

4 pints of beer, 3 karaoke duets with Corey, 2 sets of fireworks, and 1 broken glass later ("HULK DIDN'T MEAN TO SMASH THAT ONE"), Trent decided he better call it quits.  
"Sorry lads, my flight's in 7 hours so I should get back to the hotel for some shut eye."  
"BOOOOO," yelled Tim from the table he was balancing on top of.   
"Booooo," echoed Doug, from beneath the same table.  
Trent waved goodbye to his team mates and embraced his now ex-captain. "See ya BMac - happy retirement."

*

CRASH.  
"ShhShhhh lampshade, little Trent is trying to sleep," giggled Corey hoarsely.  
Trent was awake in an instant.   
"For god's sake Corey, why are you climbing in through the window?" Trent groaned.  
"Shhhhhh," Corey repeated, before wobbling straight into the bathroom door with a heavy clunk. "I'm the tooth fairy."  
Trent muttered to himself in annoyance and dragged himself out of bed. He pulled the questionable fairy wings off his friend's back and pushed him at his bed. "Sleep," he commanded.

Trent climbed back into his own bed and had only closed his eyes for a minute when he felt something poking his shoulder repetitively. Corey waved his fairy wand in his face.  
"D'you have any teeth for me??!" Corey garbled. "I'm the tooth fairy," he added, again.  
Trent mimed pulling a tooth from his mouth and pretended to drop it into Corey's hand. He seemed satisfied with this and clambered onto Trent's bed.   
"Um, this is my bed?!" complained Trent.  
"Shhhhhzzzzzzzz," mumbled the now snoozing Corey, who had flung his arm over his friend. Trent knew better than to try and wriggle out of Corey's bear-like grip so he sighed resignedly and pulled the covers over both of them.


End file.
